The Rape of a Sakura
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: 18 only. Itachi shows the true darkness in his heart and the lengths he is willing to go to to make Sasuke hate him. He rapes Sakura right before Sasuke's eyes, but the cruelest part is not that he did it, but in how he did it. SasuSakuIta SasuXSakuXIta
1. Chapter 1

_M Rated folks. No one under 18 please. I mean it. Rape, dark themes. Saku/Ita_

* * *

The Rape of A Sakura

The air was damp. Sakura forced her eyes open, scared there would be a bright light to attack the pain inside her head. However, all that she saw was darkness. Her hands were fastened above her head to the wall, a stone barricade all around her. A pain in her throat let her coughing in agony.

Recovering, Sakura heard something stir to her right. As her eyes adjusted, she saw another person chained to the other wall adjacent to her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze. Could that be… Sasuke? She had no idea where she was nor how she got there. She couldn't remember anything.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura could see his outline now. His white kimono hanging open, and his black hand guards forced over his head. He, however, was relaxed, like he had gotten used to that position.

"I'm… fine," she said.

Sasuke humphed and just as Sakura was about to ask what was going on, she winced at light from the door opening. Light crept in along with a shadowy figure, but it was gone before she could see properly. However, a faint torch lit the room and in its soft glow, Sakura saw a nightmare materialize.

The crimson gleam of Itachi Uchiha was focused on her. His expression was stoic, and yet, she sensed something dangerous. Something hostile. Before she had time to scream, she was trapped in a world of red and black.

_He's already thrown me into a gen-jutsu._

In the dense endless world, she heard somewhere in her head, "I will break you will."

All she felt after that was pain.

# # #

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Her screaming, writhing body being right before him made him feel like he was the one being tortured. Burying bonds such as the one that held him to her was different than destroying them. Sasuke realized with disgust he had never severed this bond.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as her body tensed and her wrists began to bleed down the chains. Just as Sasuke felt he might rip the chains from the wall to stop him, Itachi released her from the gen-jutsu. Sakura hung limp against the chains, her breathing labored. Faintly, she glanced up at her attacker, a dark glare in her eyes.

"You'll never break my will," she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide. He wanted to scream at her to not push Itachi, but in that moment, he felt nothing but swelling pride that his old teammate would not give into him. That moment didn't last. Itachi was upon her like a raven to its prey. He grasped her chin and clutched it in his hand, lifting it to meet his piercing gaze.

"Get away from her," Sasuke growled.

Itachi didn't even look at him.

As Itachi held her gaze, he grasped her top in his other hand and ripped it down the side. The torn material fell off her body, leaving her with nothing but bindings to cover her chest. Sakura's eyes had widened, and Sasuke noticed the way she tensed.

With disgust, Sasuke realized exactly how he intended to break her will.

"Itachi. What does she have to do with this?" Sasuke said, trying to spare her from the fate awaiting her.

Itachi glanced sideways at Sasuke. "She has everything to do with this."

Itachi released Sakura and turned to Sasuke fully. Slowly, he approached him and stopped before him. At Sasuke's feet was his katana. Picking it up, Itachi gave Sasuke a pointed look before turning back to Sakura.

"Sakura, look at me!" Sasuke said. His Sharingan was engaged and if only she would look at him, he could throw her into an unbreakable gen-jutsu that would release her from this fate.

Just when she almost had eye contact with him, Itachi shoved her head into the wall violently. Crying out in pain, Sakura resisted, but then the chains holding her glowed just as Sasuke felt a burning at his wrists.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said. The chains were sucking the chakra from them, keeping them weak. He sighed as he felt his Sharingan disengage.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

# # #

Sakura gasped as blood trickled down her lip at Itachi using Sasuke's katana to cut her bindings from her chest, drawing a thin line of blood in its wake. As the thin material fell away from her, Sakura's eyes widened.

_Sasuke…_

Sakura's arms twitched as if to cover herself and she felt her face turn red. As Itachi released her chin, she opened her eyes. He was looking at her as if he had won. Glaring Sakura stared back, unwilling to give into this bastard.

He closed his eyes and smirked as if to comply with her defiance. To her right, Sakura could hear Sasuke growling as Itachi ran his hand down her side. He intentionally hardened her nipple with his touch before he took her hips with both hands. Catching Sakura in his gaze, Itachi ripped off her skirt.

Sakura winced.

"Are you really going to do this right in front of Sasuke?" she whispered.

Itachi focused on her. "That's the whole point."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach.

"How can you do this to him? How can you be so cruel?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling.

Sakura gasped as the chain broke and she fell to her knees. In moments, Itachi grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"You don't know what cruel means," he said, "but I will show you."

Itachi grabbed her leg and pulled her around his waist. Sakura didn't have the strength to stop him, and he easily held her against him.

"The cruelty is not in what is done, but how it is done. I'll make you beg for me to give you release, Sakura, right in front of your beloved Sasuke," he said into her ear.

Sakura was about to protect when she felt something hard against her abdomen. Hot floods of passion surged through her body as she felt him against her, and Sakura nearly cried. How could this man… who is about to rape me… make me feel this way?

As a tear slid down her cheek, she felt his hand on her leg.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura was surprised to hear the desperation in his voice. Clearly this would bother him, but was he concerned for her?

"Don't do this to her. I'll do anything if you just leave her out of this," Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't understand what he was saying, but Itachi paused and looked at him, his eyebrows raised. She could feel the intensity between them, and she heard the note of surrender in Sasuke's voice, but none of it made sense.

Itachi, however, did not respond. Instead, he pulled Sakura into a heated kiss that she couldn't help but respond to. She did everything she could to push him away, but it was futile. His lips tasted like candy, and the feeling of him being so close repulsed and excited her.

# # #

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watching Itachi kiss Sakura. A pain Sasuke had never felt before crept into his mind as he watched Sakura struggle to not give into him. His hands were all over her. He touched her everywhere, her breasts hard and eager for him to be near him.

Sasuke's eyes tightened.

_Sakura…_

"Sakura," Itachi said, "Look at Sasuke."

With force, she complied. Her eyes were red and tearful as she stared at him. After so much time apart, Sasuke had forgotten what she looked like. Now this image of her with Itachi would forever be burned into his mind.

Itachi took Sasuke's katana and held it between Sakura's legs, the hilt at her wet folds. Sakura whimpered as he glided it across her slick entrance and closed her eyes, which Itachi punished her for.

"Keep your eyes on Sasuke. If you close them, I'll kill him," Itachi said.

Sasuke had never felt so sick before in his life. Clenching his eyes for a moment, he growled "Itachi… You'll pay for this."

As he looked into Sakura's vivid green eyes, Sasuke nearly lost his composure. She was scared. She was more than scared. She was broken.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" She said.

Itachi gripped her throat as he shoved the hilt of the katana into her body all the way to the blade. The scream that erupted from her lungs made his bones turn cold. Sasuke felt his heart stop beating as he watched her cringe with pain. Tears flooded her eyes as blood dripped down his blade. Each crimson tear that fell made Sasuke feel more and more rage.

He pulled at the chains with all his might, but without his chakra, they didn't move. Helpless and alone, Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi pulled the katana out of her small body and rammed it inside her again.

Sakura didn't scream this time. Her eyes stayed locked with Sasuke's and despite her pain, she managed to whisper, "I'm fine."

Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he looked away.

# # #

Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke was crying for _her. _The thought was lost as Itachi pulled the katana from her and threw it towards Sasuke's feet. The flash of an Akatsuki robe swaying in the air made Sakura turn to Itachi. He was looking at her emotionlessly, accessing her.

She was about to fall when Itachi grabbed her waist and laid her under him on the cold hard ground. Before Sakura knew what had happened, she felt something even bigger than the katana. Releasing a trembling breath, she watched Itachi pull a kunai from his sleeve and push himself the rest of the way inside of her with one solid thrust.

This time Sakura screamed. Itachi leaned down over her, placing the kunai at her lips, running it against her tongue.

"Can you taste it, Sakura? The traces of Uchiha blood?" he asked, his eyes wicked in their burning state.

Sakura flinched and jerked her head, cutting her lip.

Itachi ran the blade town her throat and flicked each nipple with the tip.

"Admit how good the pain feels, Sakura, and I won't sink this into Sasuke's heart," he said.

Sakura stared at him.

"Tell him how wet you are for me right now, Sakura. Tell him how much you desire me to move within you to save his life," Itachi said.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was not looking at her. He was looking at Itachi with murder in his eyes.

A sharp movement of itachi's hand holding the kunai made her jump.

"It's true, everything he said was true," Sakura cried.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sakura," Itachi said, aiming the kunai.

"I want him to fuck me, Sasuke. I want Itachi to fuck me because of how wet he makes me," Sakura sobbed.

Sakura closed her eyes with haste. She couldn't look at him ever again… _because it was true._

She did want him to _move _within her. She wanted it more than anything.

There was a clatter as Itachi dropped the kunai on the stone and gripped Sakura's waist.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll give you what you want," he said.

As he pulled out of her and slammed back in, Sakura tried her best to remain silent, but it was impossible. He pounded into her hard, the sheer length and girth of his manhood reaching every point within her just right. As he moved harder and harder within her, she finally heard him begin to pant.

Perhaps he was human.

# # #

There was nothing Sasuke could do to block out Sakura's moaning. The longer Itachi fucked her, the louder she moaned. He could even hear Itachi's breathing become harsh. The sick sound of his body slapping against Sakura's was eating away at him. He had never thought about Sakura like this, but now that he couldn't get her naked body out of his mind, he was more jealous than he ever felt. She was supposed to be _his. _

And now Itachi was raping her right in front of him and making her _enjoy _it. Just when he thought that it would soon be over, he heard a change of pace. He opened his eyes to see Sakura panting and Itachi lifting her to her feet. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Itachi turned Sakura around and shoved her against Sasuke. He would have caught her had his hand not been chained above his head, but it didn't matter, Itachi was behind her, holding her up.

With Sakura's damp and naked body pressed against his, his erection would be obvious. Sakura's cheek was pressed just under his chin so he couldn't see her, but he knew she was aware.

To Sasuke's shock, Itachi grabbed Sakura's waist and shoved into her once again, with her body pressed against Sasuke. There was a cold look in his eye as Sasuke felt him begin to fuck his teammate right against him.

A fury like he had never felt before consumed him. Sasuke could feel the vibrations of Sakura's suppressed moans in her throat. Her hands clutched him tightly as her body began to shake.

"Sasuke," she whispered, holding him tightly as Itachi made her come. She shuddered and cried out in ecstasy as Sasuke felt Itachi's last and hard thrust into her body.

Itachi released her and picked up his cloak as Sasuke felt the chain holding his hands to the wall break. Grabbing Sakura before she fell, Sasuke fell to the floor with her in his grasp. The door to the cell closed and the torch extinguished. Once again, they were alone in the darkness.

* * *

_I would LOVE to add more to this, but I dunno if I will be able to. I have so many sick ideas for this to go on, but next on the list is an emotional SasuSaku lemon… If I can get to it. Then… are you ready for this… SasuItai… never tried this pairing, but I have a unique idea I think. They aren't gay in my mind, just obsessed with believing they are the only two left of such a superior bloodline. In the respect, it makes Itachi dominate with Sasuke. Anyway, it will be more to mindfuck Sakura. … Just in a twisted mood tonight!!! Lol Like I said though, I don't know if I will ever be able to continue it. If I don't update in the next week, don't expect it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here is the second part. I have the flu, bad for me, good for you. Nothing but fanfics are getting done, haha. I think I switched the POV I was writing with here and went to omniscient third person, but oh well. It was easier. Didn't really expect all the faves and reviews, so here is the response! Thanks! And please, mature audience only._

* * *

_The Rape of a Sakura Part 2_

Sakura didn't move as her body recovered from the tremors. She could feel Sasuke holding her to him, leaning against the wall with her wrapped in his arms. Scared to move, scared to breathe, and scared to speak, Sakura remained there in his grasp.

Would he hate her? Would he never want to touch her now? After only a few seconds of being in his presence after years, this is what happens. Her entire body was in pain, and her spirit was crushed. She couldn't even remember how she got herself in this situation. Sakura's eyes slipped open as she felt Sasuke pull her closer. She could feel his heart beating fast and his skin was warm. How she had once craved for him to hold her like this… and it took something like that for him to show her compassion... Sakura bit her lip. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what. Nothing could change what happened.

Finding torn shreds of her courage, she lifted her gaze to Sasuke's. He looked more strained than ever.

Tears flooded her eyes as she understood why Itachi used her. He wanted to hurt Sasuke, and through her, he did the most damage.

"Sasuke," Sakura cried, "I thought of you, only of you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his expression solemn.

"It's all right, Sakura. This isn't your fault," he said.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, leaning into his chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that, Sakura. If someone should be sorry, it's me. It's my fault this happened to you," Sasuke said, his voice tense.

Sakura shifted from his angered voice and realized that Sasuke was still hard. As she felt him against her, with Itachi still pounding into her, she felt such regret… that Itachi had taken what she had reserved for Sasuke alone. He had wanted her… something Sakura wondered about often. Would Sasuke ever want to be with her?

She had doubted it.

And now, being forced to see her in such a way, she knew that he did.

Sasuke lifted Sakura and was going to move her off of him when she gripped his shoulders.

"No," she said.

Sakura wasn't sure if he would listen to her, but she would try anyway.

"Sasuke," she started, but not knowing how to begin, Sakura gave up and pressed her lips towards his.

At first, Sasuke didn't move, but slowly, he gave in, and after a moment, he began to kiss her back. Sakura winced at the pain from the cut on her lip. Noticing, Sasuke pulled away, a pained look on his face.

"Sakura, I don't want to hurt you," he said, making to move her away gently.

"No," Sakura said, gripping him tighter. "I've waited for you, Sasuke, and I would've waited forever… That's why, if you will allow it, I want to be with you. I want to erase him from my mind, and recall only you. I will pretend that it was you who… had me for the first time."

Sasuke felt his heart wrench. _Her first time… _Of course, he had been stupid to not see it before. A pained look shadowed his face. Of course she would wait for him. To deny he wanted her when she knew he did would be an outright lie. However, to take her now, when she was so used and violated felt like a crime.

"Please Sasuke, it's what I want," she said, her hand sliding down his chest.

Sasuke lifted her in his arms and laid her gently on the ground beneath him.

"If it's what you want Sakura."

Sakura moved her hand over her abdomen and a glowing green chakra emanated from her palm. With what little chakra she had left, she healed the wounds Itachi had made. Sasuke watched her with interest.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I healed the wounds. You won't hurt me now," she said, gazing up into his dark eyes.

Sasuke took off his shirt and wiped it along the blood dripping down Sakura's body. He wiped every inch of her clean, the mark Itachi had left on her still visible, but fading fast.

Sasuke leaned down close to her ear and said, "Are you sure you want this, Sakura?"

Sakura responded by wrapping both legs around Sasuke's waist.

"More than you could know," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke pulled her close to him, her breasts against his bare chest, and kissed her neck. His tongue sent shockwaves throughout her body and his hands… Sakura never wanted to leave his grasp. One gripped her breast while her head rested in the other instead of on the cold stone. His mouth was soon on her other breast, carefully avoiding the cut she hadn't been able to heal. His bangs trailed after his hot kisses down her stomach where his tongue grazed her belly button.

Carefully, he set her head on the stone and sat up. Sakura gasped as she felt his fingers sliding around between her legs. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at him.

"It's alright, Sakura, I won't hurt you like he did," Sasuke said.

Immediately, Sakura relaxed at the sound of his voice. For a moment, she saw Itachi there instead of Sasuke. They looked so much alike…

The thought left her as Sasuke pressed a finger inside her. Gasping out in pleasure, Sakura reached out for him blindly. After a moment, Sasuke's hand caught hers. By sheer reaction, Sakura pulled Sasuke down to her, forcing him to pull out of her body to catch himself.

Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment. "I want you now. I can handle it, Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his cheek next to hers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt a bit the first time, Sasuke, don't worry, I'll be fine. I might even bleed, but you shouldn't worry," Sakura said.

Unsure, Sasuke hesitated, making Sakura pull him into a heated kiss as she unclasped his pants. Getting the picture, Sasuke obliged her and pressed the tip against her wet folds.

"Come to me, Sasuke," Sakura whispered in his ear.

Grasping her tightly, Sasuke pushed into her slightly. Sakura's entire body arched in his arms and the way her eyes tightened made him nervous, but Sakura held him against her regardless.

"Don't let go, Sasuke," she said, realizing he was scared. "Do it, I know you want to, just do it..."

With Sakura's harsh command in his ear, Sasuke pushed in to the hilt, feeling her whole body tense around him.

He looked at her face which was contorted in pain and ecstasy. Her thighs were gripping his hips so tightly he thought she might break them. Sasuke smirked at this thought. She was strong… and after seeing that medical ninjutsu, very skilled as well. She had always been good at chakra control.

Sakura had noticed the wry grin on his face and wondered what he was thinking. Just seeing him smile again brought joy to her life.

"Sasuke," she said, smiling, "I feel like I never want you to let go of me. I never want to lose you again."

Sasuke looked away, as if he didn't know what to say. Sensing his insecurity about them, Sakura pulled his gaze back to hers.

"If this is all I ever have with you, I will be grateful. I'll have this one moment, the rest of my life," she whispered.

Sasuke leaned down to her ear again. "If my life has a future, it will be with you, Sakura. I just don't think I'll live that long."

Not wanting to hear anything she could say, Sasuke kissed her and finally moved within her. The way her body responded cleared his uncertainty, and with another slow thrust, he lost all sense of caution.

"Sasuke!" Sakura breathed as she felt him pound inside of her. With every thrust, her vision got worse. Sasuke's breathing became labored, and his grip on her almost painful, as he neared his climax.

Sakura had always fantasized about what being with Sasuke would be like, and every time it would leave her wet and unfulfilled despite her attempts to fulfill her desire. But this… she had never expected Sasuke to feel so _good. _Sakura couldn't tell any difference in size between him or his brother, but Itachi could never invoke these feelings within her that made her mind hazy and her vision scatter. Her body was overheated and her heart racing. She was hypersensitive to his touch, the slightest graze of his hair on her neck made her gasp as he thrust almost violently into her to reach his release.

Sakura had wanted this so much. As her body began to shake, she gripped his as tight as she could, meeting him thrust for thrust and calling his name on each breath. Nothing in the world could have distracted her in that moment, not even Itachi's glowing red eyes in the background, focused on her alone.

* * *

_AN: I hope you guys liked it. Not as sick as the last chapter. I dunno if I will get the chance to do a third, but if I do, be prepared for some SasuIta!!! If it starts out that way, it will end in a threesome most likely. I have this sick twisted idea in my head though and it requires some Uchihacest if only briefly. So bear through it if you don't wanna read it, or just don't read it. Don't know when I will get to that though. My other recent fic will get updated before that, which does have a detailed outline. In other words, have the idea, but it's not written yet. Please review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This has yaoi scene. For anyone innocent reader that may come across this fic, that means homosexual sex scene, which happens to be incest as well. It's no where near as disturbing as it sounds. ;) How can two hot Uchiha's be anything but hot? I mean, really? For those of you who wish to read,_ _but skip the yaoi, I put a warning in. There isn't much after that though that isn't lemon... so just skip to the bottom to see the conclusion if you wish. There may or may not be another chapter. We'll see if I come up with something I want to add._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Itachi turned away as he realized what he had just walked in on. It didn't really surprise him, but he _was_ surprised the girl wasn't in more pain. The soft moans of his little brother as he came were intriguing, and Itachi knew Sasuke was aware of his presence. Pulling the girl in his arms, Sasuke leaned against the wall of the cell as far from Itachi as he could get.

"Leave us alone," Sasuke growled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke stood up, despite the weakened girl's attempt to keep him at her side.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was beyond exhausted and had hardly any chakra at all, and yet, still stood to face him.

"I have to kill you."

Itachi closed his eyes, his disappointment clear. "I thought after all those years with Orochimaru you might have become strong enough to face me. I was wrong. Clearly, you have no idea how far beneath me you really are little brother."

Sasuke saw the flicker of his brother's Sharingan as he opened his eyes, but only for a moment. The next thing he knew was that his cheek was pressed against the cold stone wall, Itachi's hand at the base of his neck. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration, but there was nothing he could do. Itachi's hold on his was solid, and he had no strength. Absolutely nothing had changed. The last time he had met his brother, it was a very similar position he had found himself in.

_- Warning, yaoi start. -_

"Do you remember, Sasuke, when we were kids?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's eyes tightened and his scowl grew deeper. He noticed Sakura had stopped breathing.

"It is the same as it was then, Sasuke. You are still weak, and I am still the only one who you can never defeat," he said.

Sasuke closed his eyes. That time, when he was little… it felt so long ago, as if it hadn't really happened. It wasn't long after that Itachi had left him, and taken everything from him.

"Admit it, Sasuke. Your rage isn't so much because I murdered the clan, but because I left you alone," Itachi taunted.

"Fuck you," Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke wouldn't deny it had hurt the most to lose Itachi, but it didn't change how much he hated him for what he had done. Itachi was the only person in the world Sasuke would consider superior to him… the only one he would ever let touch him like he had. His superiority, his dominance, his pure Uchiha blood that was so rare now… it truly made Sasuke's pulse quicken and it infuriated him. He certainly didn't love Itachi, and he certainly wasn't attracted to any other male… but there was something inborn within him that made Itachi able to control him, and use him… and punish him.

Itachi's hand pressed Sasuke's neck harder into the wall, and panic rose within him. He wouldn't really do this… in front of Sakura… would he?

"What are you doing, Itachi?"

Sasuke could feel the cruel look on his face. "Forcing you into your place. Now that you're older, perhaps you will learn the lesson. You enjoyed it far too much when you were a child. However, I can't say I blame you, it's not as if there is anyone else who could put you in this position."

Sasuke could feel Sakura's eyes on him, burning him. As if this situation weren't bad enough…

Sasuke turned his head sharply, momentarily breaking Itachi's hold. "Sakura, don't watch this!"

The moment his eyes met hers, he realized how terrified she was. She sat, helplessly tugging his shirt around her, watching him without really understanding what was going on. Unfortunately, she was about to find out.

However, with perfect timing, Itachi regained his position and thrust Sasuke's head against the wall again.

"Sakura," he said, turning his head towards her. "I don't want you to take your eyes off of Sasuke. In fact, I'll make it easy for you."

At that moment, Sasuke felt a sharp pain at his side, a shocked gasp leaving his lips.

"If you look away, I'll cut deeper next time."

Sakura stared at the wound and Sasuke's pained expression for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't let him hurt you like that."

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't care what he does to me, Sakura. I don't want to you watch."

Before Sasuke could hear her reply, he felt a blade drag across his skin, the clothes he had remaining falling away. Desperately glancing at Sakura, he relaxed as she hurriedly looked away, her breathing terribly erratic.

"You only just made this worse, Sasuke," Itachi whispered.

_- Yaoi lemon start -_

Itachi's hand closing around his exposed cock made him shudder involuntarily.

"Would it be more disturbing for her to see you in pleasure at the hands of your brother, or in pain?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's lips parted and his eyes widened and again, he noticed Sakura had stopped breathing. Before he could react, Itachi had Sasuke's breathing in short pants and sweat on his forehead. The more pleasure Sasuke felt, the more the hatred coursed through his veins.

Sasuke felt himself near his release and opened his eyes to get a glimpse of Sakura. As he told her to, she had her back to him and was shaking. Seeing her like that made him nearly finish, but Itachi had released him. Unable to fight it, Sasuke felt his brother against him as he gripped Sasuke's arms and pushed them against the wall.

"You see, Sasuke, no matter how much you try, you desire the blood in my veins. As an Uchiha, you are naturally obsessed with your own lineage… giving way to your obsession with me. And because of that, you will always give in to me, but never forget Sasuke, I will always be the one behind you," Itachi said.

Not a moment had passed between Itachi's cold words and Sasuke's heart-wrenching cry.

Sakura's mind snapped when she heard him.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, turning to face them.

Her panic faded into shock, as she saw what was happening. Itachi had Sasuke pressed completely against the wall, and he was buried deep inside of him.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled. "Please! Stop this… you can have me, you can do whatever you want, just please... leave Sasuke alone!"

Itachi turned his crimson eyes towards her. "Foolish girl. This is not about physical desire. Besides, I don't need your permission to do as I please with you. And if you look away from Sasuke again, I will be sure to make certain you will never again enjoy the feeling of a man inside you."

Sakura stared open-mouthed as Itachi slid himself out of Sasuke's weakened body. She felt every part of herself shatter as Sasuke cracked open his eyes and looked at her with an expression of great pain. His hair was falling down his forehead and he had never looked so innocent to Sakura as he did then, only to wince in pain as his brother dominated him.

Broken and reckless, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She charged at Itachi, ready to claw his eyes out and surprisingly, was able to knock him away from Sasuke. As soon as her triumph occurred, he backhanded her and she was on the ground, her lip bleeding profusely.

Angry and vindictive, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and thrust him down onto Sakura.

"Put yourself inside of her," Itachi commanded, "I don't just want her to watch, I want her to feel it as show you you is stronger, little brother."

Sasuke made to move, but Itachi was faster. He pushed him down, between Sakura's legs, to the point Sasuke's lips were nearly touching hers. Realizing resisting was pointless, Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered.

Instead of feeling her resist, Sakura clutched his back, and touched her forehead to his, the soft tendrils of black hair grazing her skin.

Scared of not obeying Itachi immediately, Sasuke pressed himself inside of Sakura, only to feel his brother take him again. As Itachi thrust into him, again and again, Sasuke clutched Sakura's small body, restraining the gasps of pleasure he was feeling from an array of sources. It disgusted him he felt pleasure from this situation at all, but there was much truth in what Itachi had said.

Sasuke was obsessed with his lineage… he had initially denied Sakura because she was not an Uchiha, or even close to having such a superior bloodline. It was true that Itachi was the only one in the world he would consider above himself, and therefore, the only one he could feel such pleasure from.

Sakura was aware that Sasuke was no longer in pain, and rather than finding it disturbing, she was relieved. She wanted to believe it was because he was buried inside of her, and lying atop her nude body, but even if that was part of it, she knew there was more to it. Itachi had clearly enjoyed fucking her much more, but for the sake of establishing his dominance over Sasuke, he was willing to do this to him, and make his lover not only watch, but physically feel each thrust.

Perhaps being associated with the name Uchiha was not something she wanted.

When Itachi finally pulled himself out of Sasuke, he left muttering, "Go on now, Sasuke, fuck her and pretend she is one of us."

Glaring at his back, Sasuke muttered, "How can anyone accept what we are?"

Sakura stared at him and was shocked when he didn't even look at her, and twisted her to her knees, and fucked her senseless until she passed out.

Exhausted and broken, Sasuke stared at Sakura as she slept. For the first time, he appreciated her for not being part of an elite bloodline and for not being like him. One day, if she would let him, he would be more like her rather than the filth that the Uchiha blood within him demanded that he be.

The level of arrogance that must be required for him to enjoy his brother fucking him, even as a child had to be off the charts. Or perhaps it was the result of centuries of inbreeding. Sasuke smirked. Perhaps it was a good thing there were only a few of them left, considering how demented they turned out to be.

* * *

_AN: Well, there you have it. My first yaoi... Very interested to hear the non-yaoi fans response, as well as yaoi readers._


End file.
